The Yale OAIC is focused on the investigation of multifactorial geriatric health conditions, with the ultimate goal of developing, testing, and disseminating new strategies to preserve or restore the independence of older persons. An Operations Core for the OAIC is essential for the recruitment and retention of diverse populations of older persons into research studies, the building of relationships with community leaders, and the seamless integration of Field personnel tasks with Data Management/Informatics operations. During the past decade, separate Field and Data Management/Informatics (DMI) Coreis existed with a history of major accomplishments. We propose a more efficient structure with the merger of the Field and DMI Cores into a single Operations Core. This streamlined organization, which was endorsed by our External Advisory Committee, optimizes resources, increases efficiency and implementation of clinical and translational research, and facilitates integration of our data collection and data management efforts. The overall goal ofthe Yale OAIC Operations Core (OC) is to provide operational methods, staff, resources, and expertise necessary to ensure the efficient and successful completion ofthe full range of research projects (e.g., observational, interventional, basic/translational) focused on multifactorial geriatric health conditions. As a result, the OC will enhance the scientific productivity of OAIC research and facilitate its overall objectives. Collaborating with all Yale OAIC Cores, the specific aims to achieve its goal include: AIM 1) Provide personnel for recruitment and retention of diverse research participants, and comprehensive data management systems, to support OAIC External Projects. Related Sub Aims include: Sub Aim 1.a. Provide consulting support for operational aspects of proposal preparation; Sub Aim 1 .b. Provide training of investigators and study staff regarding operational tasks; Sub Aim 1 .c. Develop, test, and implement new OC methods. AIM 2) Collaborate with RCDC, PESC, and Biostatistics Cores to facilitate coordinated strategies to develop, implement, and monitor the conduct of Yale OAlC-related studies. AIM 3) Provide support for the design and conduct of a novel OC Development Project, Adverse Event Monitoring and Reporting among Older Adults Participating in Multifactorial Intervention Trials This Development Project relates to the integrated objectives ofthe OC and the overall mission ofthe Yale OAIC.